


Idols

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "We Do Not Work at a Strip Club" [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Birthday Party, Family, Intersex Loki, M/M, Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is arranging a birthday party for someone very special. He just needs a great gift to make it perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, two in one day. I couldn’t keep away from the family cuteness.

“I need a favor.”

Tony sighs dramatically, spinning around in his chair slowly. “Thor, buddy, I love you, but I feel like the only time we ever talk anymore is when you need something.”

He hears Thor scoff and can easily imagine his business partner rolling his eyes. “Tony, the last time we talked, you were calling me to order mead for one of your parties.”

“Oh, right. Forgot about that.” Tony laughs easily and pushes at his desk to send his chair spinning again. “What can I do for you, big guy?”

“I have a birthday party coming up-”

“Now hang on,” Tony interrupts. “I know for a fact your birthday is in September…October…sometime in that Fall/Autumn area. We had a huge party. I don’t remember most of it, but I know it was great.”

Thor laughs, the kind that makes it impossible for others not to laugh along. “It’s not for me, Tony. It’s for someone else, someone really important.”

“Ah, well, in that case I’d be a horrible friend if I left you hanging, wouldn’t I?”

“You would indeed.”

/

Thor’s brownstone home was a gift from his mother. When he had moved, he had refused to take any handouts from his father. Frigga, however, was not about to let her son go without some form of help. She had dipped into her own savings, money she kept separate from Odin’s, and bought the brownstone for Thor. He hadn’t wanted to accept it, but before he could even begin to protest, Frigga had given him that soft smile he knew he would never be able to say no to. It had always felt too big for just him, too much unused space going to waste. He both loved the house because it came with his mother’s love, but he hated it because of how empty it felt. But now that Loki and Sleipnir were spending more time there, Thor was actually starting to feel comfortable there.

With everyone from the bar, Loki’s parents, and multiple six and seven year olds running around with their parents looking on, it is actually feeling crowded. Thor finds he likes it that way. He carries a birthday cake above his head as he winds his way around the room, trying not to drop it on top of anyone’s head.

“I need to talk to you,” he tells Loki when he finally reaches the dining room table.

“Now?” Loki lifts his head in exasperation, looking like he might cry. So far today, Thor has discovered that Loki may be good with his own son, but he cannot stand other people’s, nor does he have much patience for their parents. “Thor, really-” He throws his hands up halfway in defeat when he is interrupted by the doorbell. “I thought everyone was here!”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Loki immediately turns to glare at Thor, an unspoken ‘I will murder you’ threat in his eyes. “You did not invite more people without telling me. Sleipnir!” he shouts as he catches sight of Sleipnir running for the door.

“Let him.” Thor wraps his arms around Loki’s waist, pulling him close.

“I’m just supposed to let my son open the door to strangers? What if it’s some psycho killer?”

“Well, you’re not far off.”

Loki pushes himself out of Thor’s embrace, sparing him a look that is half terrified, half angry, before running for the door. “Sleipnir!”

Thor follows behind, smiling growing wider when he hears Sleipnir squeal. He rounds the corner to see Natasha standing in the doorway, grinning down at Sleipnir as he beams back at her. “Daddy!” Sleipnir shouts, using a masculine term for Loki now that they’re in public. “Black Widow!” He points to the female Avenger, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Thor,” Loki says evenly, “did you invite a trained assassin to my child’s birthday party?”

Thor’s smile falls, only now worried that this hadn’t been such a good idea.

“Uh, actually, he invited two.”

When Clint sticks his head around the corner, Sleipnir freezes, eyes going comically wide. After a moment he reaches up to pull at Loki’s arms, quickly growing in urgency as he processes the situation. “Daddydaddydaddydaddy!”

“Yes, Sleip, I see him.”

Clint bends down so he’s at eye level with Sleipnir. “Hey, little guy. I heard it’s your birthday today. Hope you don’t mind me and Tasha stopping by.”

Sleipnir throws his arms around Clint’s neck and refuses to let go. Clint’s eyes go wide for a moment before he returns the hug, lifting Sleipnir up as he stands up again. “Uh…”

“Congratulations, he is never letting go. I hope you like the guest room.”

Clint laughs at Loki’s comment, but it quickly dies off when Loki’s face remains emotionless. “He is joking right? Tony didn’t tell me I was coming into a kidnapping situation.”

“It’s all right,” Natasha jokes. “I’ll save you if it comes to that.”

Sleipnir turns his head to look at her. “Can I touch your hair?”

“No.”

“You totally can,” Clint whispers. “She only acts like she bites. Well, she does, but only the bad guys.”

Natasha shakes her head, rolling her eyes as Sleipnir’s hand reaches out to grab a lock of her hair; but she stands still, even smiling a bit as Sleipnir begins babbling happily at her.

Thor rests his chin on Loki’s shoulder. “So, not mad at me then?”

“No.” Loki turns his head just enough to kiss Thor’s nose. “I could never be mad about anything that makes Sleipnir this happy.”

Loki has just begun to relax when a loud noise overhead has people running to the windows. The multiple excited shouts from both children and adults of “Iron Man!” let them know exactly who has arrived.

“You invited Iron Man as well?”

“No, but Tony has never been one to say no to a party.” Thor kisses Loki’s cheek as he unwraps himself from Loki’s warm body. “I should have known he’d make an entrance.”

“Thor!” Tony shouts, waving excitedly when he catches sight of Thor in the doorway. “How’s it going, buddy? Whoo.” Tony lifts the armor’s faceplate, all of his attention going behind Thor to Loki. “You said he was hot, but I thought you meant your standards of hot, not my standards. Hello, beautiful.”

Loki simply raises an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “Mr. Stark.”

“Had I known Thor’s new hire was so stunning, I would have visited much, _much_ sooner.”

“Had you visited much, _much_ sooner, I still wouldn’t have slept with you,” Loki shoots back with fake pleasantness.

Tony winces for a moment before the smile is back. “He’s got teeth. Eh, Pepper probably wouldn’t have gone for it anyways.”

“If you’re done flirting with my boyfriend,” Thor interjects, “I think there are a few people here eager to meet you.” He bends down reassure the horde of children that have gathered behind him, all too afraid to be the first to approach Tony.

Tony throws his head back and laughs. “Where’s the birthday boy?”

“You can’t have him!” Clint shouts from across the yard, Sleipnir giggling in his arms. “He’s adorable! Tasha and I are adopting him!”

“The hell you are,” Loki growls, starting to move in Clint’s direction.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Thor grabs Loki around the waist and pulls him back. “He’s only joking, Loki…I think.”

“That does not reassure me!”

/

Thor has just bagged the last of the trash from the party when he hears a key slide into the front door lock.  He pokes his head out of the kitchen, wondering who it is. The only other people who have keys to his place are Loki and Sif, and both of them were just here.

“Thor,” Sleipnir whines when the door swings open, wobbling across the floor, dressed in his pajamas, to grab at Thor’s legs.

“Hey, little guy. What are you doing back here?” Thor asks, picking Sleipnir up. Sleipnir snuggles against his shoulder sleepily, already half asleep.

“We were getting ready for bed when we realized all of our clean clothes are over here,” Loki answers, clearly annoyed as he shuts the door behind him. “And by we, I don’t mean just him, I mean the both of us.”

Thor chuckles as he moves to take Sleipnir upstairs, rubbing circles against his back. “Sounds like you’re just going to have to move in then.”

When Thor comes back down, Loki is still standing by the door. It doesn’t look like he’s moved an inch. He’s still clutching his key ring. “You weren’t joking, were you?”

“About moving in? No.” Thor moves into the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker before returning. Loki has lowered his arm, but he is still in the same spot. “It would make sense. You’re over here all the time anyways. There’s more room for Sleipnir.”

“I’d be further away from my parents. I’d lose Sigyn as a convenient babysitter. You’re not even in the same school district!” Loki begins to pace, words spilling out quicker the longer he talks. “Sleipnir is already enrolled. I’d have to have him transferred. Do you know how much of a hassle that will be? On top of having to move everything in here! I’d have to paint the guestroom. It’s hideous, it can’t remain that way if we’re turning it into Sleipnir’s room. I still have four months on my lease!”

“Hey, hey, take a deep breath.” Thor wraps his arms around Loki’s waist, refusing to let him move until he has taken a few deep breaths. “We can work with four months. You have to give notice sixty days before you move out, that means we have two whole months to test this before we decide to make it permanent. It’ll be like a trial run.”

Loki is glaring at him, but Thor can already tell he’s going to say yes. He just needs one more little push. “I’ll do the paperwork for Sleip’s transfer.”

“I hate when you’re smart,” Loki murmurs before kissing Thor’s nose.

Thor chuckles, leaning in to kiss Loki’s lips. “You only hate it because it reminds you I’m the whole package: brains, brawn, and I’m really pretty.” He kisses Loki again, deeper this time. His hands move down to Loki’s ass, squeezing excitedly.

“You also have a large cock that should be inside me right now,” Loki growls in response.

Thor moans into Loki’s mouth, pushing his pants down past his thighs, leaving them to slide the rest of the way down. Loki kicks them out of the way, working on Thor’s own pants. “Condoms.”

“Where?” Loki growls between kisses.

“You know where.”

Loki grabs Thor’s shoulders and walks them both backwards, rummaging through one of the kitchen drawers. Thor sets him on the counter, moaning as Loki rolls the condom over his cock. “You forgot the most important thing about moving in here.”

“What is that?” Thor pulls Loki’s hips forward, guiding his cock inside Loki. They both moan, Thor’s fingers digging into Loki’s hips. No matter how many times they do this, Loki always feels wonderful.

“This.” Loki pulls him in again, his tongue invading Thor’s mouth. Thor moans, thrusting into Loki hard and fast. There’s no foreplay, no teasing, it is quick and dirty, and exactly what they need. It isn’t long before are muffling their screams of pleasure, not wanting to wake Sleipnir.

“I needed that.” Loki sighs happily as Thor pulls out.

“So, moving in together then?” Thor asks, just to make sure. He wets a washcloth and walks back to Loki, running it over Loki’s skin.

Loki squirms and takes a deep breath. “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with a trial run.”

Thor smiles, big and dopey, as he leans in for another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, even if you are a big oaf.”


End file.
